A Day in the Life of Love
by xNakane
Summary: Kiba and OC lemon! OC belongs to xKimoyo Please enjoy


"Sunsets sure are beautiful, aren't they?" Kimoyo whispered and turned to the love of her life, Kiba. He looked back at her and grinned.

"Yeah, but not as beautiful as you." He lifted his right arm to set his hand on her cheek, feeling her warm up with blush. He chuckled.

Kimoyo pursed her lips and looked away. "Hey, want to go to my house? I'm having sushi for dinner." She giggled when she heard his stomach growl.

"Heh, yeah, I guess I could go for some grub right now. Let's go." They both stood up and walked away from the beautiful twilight.

Kimoyo's house wasn't very big or small. It had a two bedrooms, one guest and one master, and two bathrooms. The furniture was a bit simple, but it made for a nice living space. The smell of fish drifted to Kiba's nose.

After washing up, they sat down and ate, Kiba staring at Kimoyo half the time. He looked away when he sensed she would lift her head to look back at him.

After dinner, they started talking a bit, laughs here and there.

Kiba scooched a bit closer to Kimoyo and ran his fingers through her hair. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "What are we having for dessert?"

For the first time, Kimoyo expected this of him. She turned to him, grabbed his face in her hands, and kissed him, pulling back only to speak. "Anything you want."

Kiba growled and grabbed her by the waist and lifted her, her legs wrapped around his hips and ran to her bedroom, then set her down on her bed. He took off his jacket and the rest of his clothes, stopping occasionally to give Kimoyo small pecks on her lips. By the time he was done, Kimoyo was only clad in her bra and undies. She sat up on the bed and smirked, watching Kiba's manhood slowly harden, then undid her bra and slipped it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Kiba growled, watching her with a hungry expression. Take off your underwear, already, dammit. She lied down and slowly removed her panties and let them slip to the floor, too. Kiba widened his eyes, taking in her beauty.

She lifted her arms as though to give him a hug, and begged him with her eyes to take her. He tackled her and pressed her shoulders down onto the bed, looking down at her with gritted teeth. Kimoyo looked up at him innocently.

He positioned himself at her entrance and leaned his face in a bit to her's and whispered, "Now, this might hurt a bit, alright? I'll go really slow for you until the pain goes away." She nodded, and he slipped in. She closed her eyes and whimpered, her innocence ripped from her. Kiba kissed her, hoping to take her mind off the pain. After a few minutes, she nodded, signaling that he could go faster. He grinned and started picking up the pace. She moaned and mewled, making a different noise every time that drove Kiba out of his mind. He grunted and lowered his hand toward her womanhood and began rubbing slowly in sync with his thrusting, and as he pounded faster and faster, his finger rotated against her pearl the same way.

Kimoyo felt like she was in heaven. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let him take control, moaning loudly. "Oh, yes, please, Kiba, I love you!"

"I love you, too, baby..." Kiba whispered and kissed her forehead.

After what seemed like eternity, Kimoyo felt an orgasm approaching. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't risk being heard. She arched her back and moaned. "Oh my god, Kiba, I'm so close... Oh, yes!"

Kimoyo's moans were simply music to his ears. He felt his release approaching too, and rubbed her clit even faster than before. She felt her walls tighten and thrusted as fast as he possibly could. Eventually, he heard her scream. She had orgasmed.

With one final, mighty thrust, he came also, spewing his seed inside her. He groaned and fell on top of her.

Kimoyo sighed and whispered in her lover's ear. "I love you."

Kiba smiled and buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair. "I love you, too. Forever and always." He intertwined fingers with her and they both fell asleep with a smile. 


End file.
